Syrup Village Arc
The Syrup Village Arc, also referred to as the Captain Kuro Arc, is the third story arc in the East Blue Saga of the manga and anime One Piece. Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, and Nami arrive at Syrup Village looking for a ship, where they meet Usopp, the local village liar. After they learn of Usopp's past and the reason for his lying, they must help him to defeat Captain Kuro to save his friend, Kaya. Summary The Man in the Treasure Chest The first part of this arc sees the group land on a mysterious island inhabited by strange creatures. After passing the "Test" of the forest, the Straw Hat Pirates (now comprising of Luffy, Zoro, and Nami) meet Gaimon, a pirate stuck inside a treasure chest that was marooned by his crew. The four become friends and Luffy agrees to help Gaimon get down the treasure he has been guarding on top of the rock. When Luffy refuses to throw down the treasure chests, Gaimon realizes that the chests on the rock are the same as the island's other treasure chests which are empty. Seeing Gaimon is disappointment, Luffy offers to take him off the island. Gaimon decides to remain on the island and protect the island's rare animals which he has become his friends. With that, the Straw Hats bid Gaimon goodbye and continue on. The Liar and the Deceiver Next, the Straw Hat Pirates arrive in Syrup Village where we meet Usopp. Usopp entertains notions of grandeur by commanding the Usopp Pirates. This group is composed of Usopp and three loyal village children, Tamanegi, Ninjin, and Piiman. The Usopp Pirates cause no real trouble, but do frequently annoy the villagers, most often by giving false warnings of attacking pirates. Usopp's wealthy friend Kaya is bedridden, but is well-provided for by her two butlers Merry and Kurahadol. However, Kurahadol hides a dangerous secret: he is actually the evil captain Kuro, leader of the Black Cat Pirates. Though, Kuro was believed to have been executed years ago, in reality, an imposter was switched to take his place. The real Kuro has since been undercover, working to acquire the villagers' respect and Kaya's assets so he can have peaceful retirement. The Straw Hat Pirates make a stop at Syrup Village in search of a ship. Usopp is overjoyed to have real pirates arrive, and greets them with a cleverly-conceived act designed to fool the pirates into believing he is the commander of his own huge pirate fleet. The ruse fails, and Luffy and friends proceed into Syrup Village unhindered. Soon, the Straw Hats make friends with Usopp when Luffy discovers he is the son of Yasopp, one of the pirates in Shanks' crew. The Plans of the Black Cat Kuro's long awaited time to act arrives, as he meets with his former first Mate Jango but his identity and plan was accidentally overheard by Luffy and Usopp. Jango hypnotizes Luffy to sleep who then falls off a cliff and is believed to be dead by everyone present but is unaware that Luffy had survived because of his Devil Fruit powers. Kuro allows Usopp to flee because no one would believe him which proves to be true as the villagers choose to not believe in Usopp's warnings and when trying to warn Kaya, she thinks that Usopp is trying to kidnap her and Merry, armed with a gun chases him off. Usopp then lies to his crew in order to protect them from harm. The Straw Hat Pirates are aware of the situation however, and decide to lend aid on the side of Usopp and Kaya and prepare with setting up traps. That night Merry gives Kurahadol the glasses that Kaya bought for his three years of service, only for Kurahadol to destroy them and reveal his true intentions that he wants Kaya's estate and then attacks Merry to prevent him from warning Kaya. Kuro's ship and crew will arrive at Syrup Village the next day, where they believe they will find no resistance. Battle Against the Black Cat Pirates The Straw Hats initially got which beach the Black Cat pirates were going to land on wrong. This was caused by Usopp's faulty assumption that the area where Kuro met Jango was the arrival point, unaware that the real landing point was on the other beach. This resulted in Usopp and Nami initially fighting the pirates alone, as Luffy got lost and Zoro was stuck in their oil slick trap as a result of Nami using Zoro to get out of it herself in a desperate attempt to make sure the Black Cat Pirates did not get to her treasure which was on the other beach where their rafts were. Just before the two are killed, Zoro and Luffy arrive and fight Kuro's crew. Jango hypnotizes the crew to increase their strength but accidentally hypnotizes Luffy turning him into even more of a threat. Jango is forced to hypnotize Luffy to sleep again to stop him but accidentally causes the crew to be knocked out by the ship's stempost which Luffy was holding onto when he fell asleep. Meanwhile, Kaya finds the wounded Merry who informs her of Kurahadols identity and realizing she was wrong about her accusations about Usopp heads out to find Kuro to talk to him. Right around that time Usopp's crew figures out that his earlier lie about a pirate attack was actually a lie, they notice Kaya walking out of the village and the three follow her. Meanwhile, Jango summons the ship's guards the Nyaban brothers, Buchi and Sham, who fight against Zoro. Disarmed of all but one sword, Zoro must fight an uphill battle against the team-work of Buchi and Sham which is difficult without all three swords and Zoro prevents Usopp from helping him by taking a hit from Usopp's Lead Star to keep Usopp from getting dragged into the fight. Kuro then appears disgusted by how Black Cat pirates are getting beaten by children and gives the Nyaban brothers five minutes before he kills everyone. Nami is able to kick Zoro's swords back to him, allowing him to defeat the Nyaban brothers. However, Buchi survives and is hypnotized by Jango turning him into an even bigger threat to Zoro. Nami goes to wake Luffy up, and Jango tries to stop her with his Chakram, but at the last second Nami steps on Luffy's face that gets him up in time to stop the Chakram with his rubbery body. Kaya then intervenes, holds Kuro at gunpoint and tries to get him to remember the fun times they had. However, Kuro reveals that he never cared about her and only wants her money and was simply waiting for this day where he can kill her, causing Kaya to drop the gun in shock. Usopp tries to attack Kuro to defend Kaya, but Kuro injures him badly in retaliation. Kuro is then attacked by Usopp's crew who had arrived and Kuro simply brushes off their attack. Usopp orders his crew to take Kaya and flee, the three take Kaya into the forest, while Kuro sends Jango after them. Zoro finishes off Buchi and then heads out with Usopp as his guide on his back to rescue Kaya and the boys (since Usopp can not move due to his injuries and Zoro needs him to navigate through the forest), while Luffy deals with Kuro and his lightning-fast movements and his ten deadly finger-blades. Eventually, Jango catches up with his target and easily overpowers the boys. Kaya threatens to kill herself with Jango's Chakram to stop Jango from hurting Usopp's crew and allows Jango to force herself to sign the will that allow Kuro to "legally" acquire her wealth after he kills her. Zoro and Usopp catch up and proving himself less useless than he may seem, Usopp aids Zoro in defeating Jango and rescuing Kaya and the boys with his sniper skills. Meanwhile, Kuro unleashes his "Shakushi" that attacks everything in sight including his own men and reveals that part of his original plan was to kill his crew including Jango so his true identity could never be exposed. Angered by Kuro's lack of respect to his crew, and that Kuro had abandoned the ideal of what it means to be a pirate, the final victory is won by Luffy, however, who defeats him with his devastating Gomu Gomu no Kane attack and forces the Black Cat pirates to leave the village with Kuro's body. From Play Pirate to Real Pirate Usopp decides that news of a real pirate attack might be too upsetting for the villagers and would affect their peace of mind since pirates do not normally come to an out of the way village. So he orders everyone to keep it a secret, which Kaya and his crew agree with. Kaya, realizing that confinement in her home and sorrow towards her parents' deaths had been the cause of her illness, is grateful to the Straw Hat Pirates, and gives them her ship, the Going Merry. Usopp is grateful to them as well, and now has the confidence to disband his pirate crew and strike out on his own to be a real pirate. But his luck proves to be even better than he knows when Luffy invites him to join his crew. With a new friend and crewmember, as well as a new ship, the Straw Hat Pirates leave Syrup Village to continue their voyage to the Grand Line. Manga and Anime Differences Gaimon - Before and After Manga: In the manga, Luffy, Zoro, and Nami go to Gaimon's Island first before arriving in Syrup Village with the intent to find food.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.3 Chapter 22 and Episode 18 Anime: In the anime, this happens after the Kuro encounter so Usopp is with the Straw Hats at that point and the Going Merry is in their possession. Unlike the manga, Nami heard rumors of the island being famous for incurring the gods' wrath if anyone gets too close and the Straw Hats decide to search for treasure there. Zoro also met Gaimon in the anime, while in the manga he was asleep the entire time on their raft. Encounter with Usopp. Manga: In the manga, Usopp has only a small talk with Luffy, Nami and Zoro on the beach. Anime: In the anime, the conversation is much longer, and he even attacks them with his slingshot. Level Difference Manga: In the manga, Kaya's room is on the first floor. Anime: In the anime, Kaya's room is on the second floor instead. Like Father, Like Son Manga: In the manga, after learning that Usopp's father is a pirate, Luffy eventually figured it out and told Usopp that he knew that Yasopp is Usopp's father just before their encounter with Jango and Kuro.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.3 Chapter 25 and Episode 9 Anime: In the anime, Luffy knew right away that Usopp is Yasopp's son. Additionally, while the anime mentions that Yasopp has a son during the Romance Dawn storyline, the manga first revealed it in this story arc.One Piece Anime - Episode 4 Chakram Edit Manga: When Jango threw the chakram at Nami, it hits the back of Luffy's head after he got up. Anime: In the anime, Luffy caught it with his teeth and bit it to pieces. Kuro Sighting Manga: When Tamanegi (Onion) spotted Kuro heading through the village he was in his pajamas (which had pictures of onions). Chapter 30 and Episode 13 Anime: In the anime, Tamanegi was wearing his normal clothes. Spotting Kaya Manga: After Merry informed Kaya of what had happened, Tamanegi, Ninjin (Carrot), and Piiman (Pepper) figure out Usopp's earlier deception and, noticing Kaya walking around the village, they decide to follow her. Chapter 31 and Episode 13 Anime: The boys' conversation takes place first. Additionally they try to break into the mansion on their own, but the hedge Usopp used had been repaired and they could not climb the front gate until they see Kaya exiting the mansion and they decide to follow her. Kaya's Entrance Manga: Kaya shouted Kuro's name to get his attention.Chapter 34 and Episode 14 Anime: Kuro did not know that she was behind him, thinking it was someone attacking from that position. He almost attacked Kaya, but Usopp shoved her out of the way, after which Kuro realized that person was Kaya. 4Kids Edits *Kaya's pistol was changed to a slingshot. *The scene of Merry shooting Usopp was skipped. *Jango's Chakram was made to look like it had a mind of its own to tone down Kaya's threat of committing suicide. Story Impact *During their meeting with Gaimon, the Straw Hat Pirates fully understand the Grand Line's geography and location, as well as the "myth" of One Piece. Ever since Gold Roger started the Golden Age of Pirates twenty two years ago, no one has found Roger's treasure and many believe it does not exist. This is later referred to again in the Jaya Arc, and the question of the existence of One Piece became a major question in the story. Much later on in the Marineford Arc, in his dying breath, Whitebeard confirms the existence of One Piece which starts the New Age of Piracy. *This arc introduces a new crew member with Usopp, but the Straw Hats also gain a ship: The Going Merry, who will follow the Straw Hats' adventures until the end of the Enies Lobby Arc. *In the manga mini-arc Jango's Dance Paradise revealed that because he was knocked out in the woods, Jango was the only Black Cat pirate accidentally left behind. Through a number of adventures he ended up on an island full of Marines. Jango became best friends with Fullbody, a Marine that encountered the Straw Hats in the Baratie Arc. After Jango's identity was revealed, Fullbody helped Jango get acquitted for his past crimes and enabled him to join the Marines at the price of being demoted. The Straw Hats would not encounter Jango again until the Alabasta Arc, where Luffy was surprised he was now a Marine. Trivia *Kuro's flashback reveals that it was Kuro who broke Morgan's jaw. When Kuro faked his death, Morgan received the credit, which would lead him to rise to the rank of captain. References Arc Navigation Site Navigation